


The First Day

by lovethybooty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Exploration, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Jasper Jordan has nothing to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an exercise during writer's camp over the summer. I was on a huge The 100 kick then. I'm also currently super excited about S3 right now, so expect more!

The first thing he notices is that the plants are way greener on Earth. Monty, of course, takes note too. He is afraid here, but grateful. He was sent down to die, but he is alive. Two more years on The Ark and he would certainly have been dead. With no idea of what to expect on Earth though, he is nervous.

When his foot first touches the rich, brown soil, he lets out a sigh of relief. It feels as if a heavy burden has been lifted off his shoulders. For the first time in a long time, he can breathe. The moss-covered dirt is soft and squishy under his boots and it is foreign and beautiful compared to the steel floors he has always known.

Earth is green and genuine, with scents- both good and bad- that are for once not artificial. In the wildness of it all, as the other delinquents run rampant like anarchists freshly liberated, he is still.  He is quiet, taking in his surroundings.  For the first time in his life, he has nothing to say. Not even to Monty. In a world with endless possibilities, Jasper has no idea what to do first.


End file.
